Wonton Invitation
by BustersJezebel
Summary: Murphy and Connor play with some wontons...and each other. I have no ownership of Boondock Saints characters in anyway, shape or form, I just play with them in dirty, filthy, kinky ways.


_For **Elle Gardner**, she knows why._

* * *

_A/N - As always when it comes to Boondock Saints, my writing is explicit. This particular one-shot, not related to any other BDS stories I have posted contains food play. No like, no read. But if you do...enjoy._

* * *

Murphy bit his lips as he looked at the menu. Looking up, he grinned at the girl behind the counter and she blushed prettily. "I'll be taking a dozen of your wonton's too Miss." She nodded, blushed some more and placed his order.

Paying, Murphy meandered back to the chairs and sat down, sprawling lazily in the chair. Tapping his fingers on his thigh, he bit his lip again as he waited for his food to be cooked. Glancing around he caught sight of the girl staring at him from the kitchen, grinning again he winked this time and she hunched her shoulders and disappeared.

"Fuckin' stop teasing her." The voice made him shiver and glance to his right, his own blue eyes meeting an identical pair. It was about the only thing they had in common, he and his brother. Height yes, but looks? No. Not a damn thing apart from their eyes.

Murphy had pale skin, Connor, olive toned skin from some fucking ancestor. Murphy had dark hair verging on black, Connor had messy brownish-red hair. Murphy had moles galore, Connor had the odd one here and there. Murphy walked slightly pigeon-toed, Connor walked straight as an arrow.

Shoving his brother with his shoulder, Murphy chuckled, flirting at the staring girl already forgotten. "If it stops our food getting spit in it, I'd fuckin' kiss her brother." He said smoothly in Spanish.

A snort is his only answer. Murphy sighed. Connor had been moody lately. Fucking moody. He'd hoped their finally moving off the overnight shift at work would help but it hadn't seemed to. He was just…moody in the extreme.

Falling into silence with Connor, Murphy didn't look for the serving girl anymore. When his name is called, he stands and stretches, deliberately arching is spine in his t-shirt and jeans in front of his brother before he went to the counter and exchanged his order slip for his food.

With a jerk at Connor, Murphy left the restaurant. He moved through the dark streets, Connor trailing him like a lamb to the slaughter which is what Murphy decided he'd be tonight. He'd get Connor out of his mood, one way or another.

Walking faster he tosses over his shoulder. "I want beer, go get some Con." He ignores Connor's vile curses and walks faster toward home. He needed time to prepare and the beer would give him that.

##########

Connor trudges up the stairs, the overnight shift has been killing him, he's a gregarious person by nature and the overnight shift while better money which they always need isn't a haven to anyone with a real sense of humour.

And as much as he loved Murphy he needed others around him to laugh and joke with. On the fifth floor, Connor shifted the beer he'd gotten. He'd probably get in trouble for it, but he'd gone for Corona, it was too hot to be getting dark, heavy beer to drink tonight. And the Corona would go well with the Chinese they'd picked up.

But what the fuck did Murph want with twelve fucking wontons?

Opening the door, Connor doesn't glance around for his brother until he's put the beer in the fridge.

What he sees causes his heart to jerk in his chest and his cock to rise and push against his loose jeans, filling his boxers and then some. In fact if Connor hadn't been wearing a belt he was sure his cock would be reaching up and peeking above his boxers and jeans he was so hard at the sight on a mattress in front of him.

Murphy, naked, sprawled invitingly and eating a wonton. Slowly and with his eyes closed. Even as Connor swallowed and watched, Murphy's other hand languidly moved over his torso, tweaking his nipples until they were stiff points of aroused delight, just begging for Connor's teeth to nip at them.

Then his hand was on his cock, fisting it, slow and steady as if he had all the time in the world. And indeed he did. They were off for the weekend. Watching his brother pleasure himself nearly brought Connor to his knees.

No one could do that, no one else had the ability to do that other than the other half of his soul. Gripping the chair back that he'd grabbed and holding on tight, Connor watched in silence as Murphy began to jerk off harder.

Looking to come, even as he continued to eat a fucking wonton. Connor wanted to scream at him to just fucking stop and come already, that yes he was watching Murphy. He was always watching his twin and lover, how could he not?

Feeling dampness in his own jeans as Murphy finally arched his hips as he finished the last bite of his wonton and orgasmed, his seed boiling up and out of his cock to splatter over his pubic hair and stomach.

Then, and only then Murphy opened his eyes, catching Connor in his laser-like gaze immediately. "Hungry Con?" His voice is husky, steeped in arousal.

"Yeah, I could eat." Connor's voice sounds like he's being strangled. And he is, by the beauty that is his brother, spread out like a feast for his senses before him.

"Best get naked then, don't you think?" Murphy asks him now as he reaches for another wonton.

Instead of answering him, Connor bends down and unlaces his boots, removing his socks as well. As he stands he reaches back and pulls his t-shirt off over his head. Then, stepping forward, he undoes his belt buckle and at the foot of the mattress, he pushes his jeans and boxers down over his hips and steps out of them onto the mattress as he lets them fall.

Kneeling between his brothers spread thighs, Connor doesn't move, knowing full well Murphy has planned this down to the last detail. He waits as Murphy takes another bite of wonton, then he looks up at Connor.

"Want a bite Con?" He asks with a raised brow.

"Aye Murph." Connor answers simply, knowing this is all part of a bigger plan his brother has.

"Sauce too?" Murphy asks with a slight grin that made Connor shiver in anticipation. Was Murphy going where he thought?

"Aye Murph." He answered again.

And Murphy goes there, picking up another wonton and swiping it slowly through the semen on his body, moving it around so it is covered in his come. Then looking up at his brother, he holds it out silently.

Connor closes his eyes for a moment, swallows convulsively now as he tightens his raging arousal and fists his hands on his knees so he doesn't just reach for his brother and try to inhale him. Slowly, so slowly, because he knows it's what Murphy wants, Connor leans forward and opens his mouth delicately, his lips plumping around the wonton as he bites half of it off gently.

Pulling back, he moans without thought at the taste exploding on his tongue. His brother. His lover and one of his favourite Chinese things. Perfectly cooked pastry, wonderfully seasoned and flavoured vegetables. All of it combined to titillate him, making him spread his legs allowing his cock to rise up and his balls to fill and tighten further.

He slid one hand up his thigh, to tug on his cock, before he moved it down to pull on his balls, then cup them and just hold them. Murphy watched him all the while and Connor felt himself flushing under his scrutiny as he hadn't done in years.

Nodding, he opens his mouth and leans forward to take the rest of the Murphy-flavoured wonton into his mouth when his brother gestures to him. Closing his eyes again, Connor savours the taste of his brother and the wonton. Leaning down a little as he swallows the last of it, he licks a broad, wet stripe across Murphy's pubic hair, taking up more of his semen.

Pulling back, Connor looks down at his brother, he can see his cock filling again but doesn't touch it.

"More." He says and Murphy's smile widens as he takes up another wonton, swirls it through his now drying semen and offers it to Connor. Connor opens his mouth widely and takes it all this time, chewing slowly and letting his taste buds explode his arousal even more.

Then, he watches Murphy as he reaches for another wonton and this time he hooks up a knee and to Connor's shock, pushes it against his hole. Not pushing it in, but rolling it around…flavouring it Connor realised. Flavouring it with his darkest essence, his darkest scent from his most private place.

On an anguished moan, Connor flings himself down and pushes his face forward, not letting Murphy pull the wonton away to offer it to him this time, he simply begins to eat it as Murphy holds it to his bud. Opening his jaw and biting on it, Connor uses his tongue and fingers to pull Murphy's cheeks apart more so he can lick and bite at Murphy, gathering more of his essence to flavour the wonton.

Pulling back a little he looks up, almost shamefully at Murphy now as he realises what he has done, what he'd needed to do, how he'd done it. But Murphy is smiling at him. His other hand comes to Connor's face and cups his jaw tenderly.

"S'okay Con, I love ye, if you want it, I want it too." And then his other hand disappears and comes back with another wonton. This time though Murphy holds it out to him. "You eat it off me, however you want."

Taking it from him, Connor pushes it against Murphy's hole again, then he reaches for another even as he holds it there. He looks up at Murphy as he takes the other one and he reaches back this time, pushes it against his own hole and leaves it there, closing his legs around it to hold it in place as he begins to eat the one against his brother again.

"Con." Murphy gasped a little as he moved on the bed, pushing down on Connor's face, seeking more. Connor obeyed Murphy's gasp and he pushed a finger inside Murphy, careful that he didn't push any food in at the same time.

Hooking it up, he found Murphy's pleasure point and drove him wild as he continued to eat and lick sloppily at the remaining wonton. Pulling back, Connor let go of Murphy, smiling a little as Murphy's own hands replaced his, keeping himself spread open for Connor's pleasure. Reaching back he pulled out the wonton he'd been holding against his own hole.

He brought it forward and Murphy stilled, watching him silently. Then, Connor twirled it through the last undried semen on Murphy's abdomen and brought it to his mouth. Taking half of it in, he moved forward, crawling like an animal up his brother's supine body.

He moaned again as he saw Murphy's eyes widen, his pupils dilate suddenly as he realised what Connor was offering. He rose up and his mouth connected with Connor's, his lips opening and his teeth snapping shut over the other half of the wonton.

Murphy made the sound this time, Connor watched him as he pulled back, tearing the wonton in half as his eyes rolled in his head at the pleasurable taste. Wonton, Connor and Murphy himself. Together.

Pulling back, Connor swallowed, "Need you Murph." He rasped as he fumbled his hands around on the bed, knowing Murphy had to have put lube there somewhere.

"I prepped Con, fuck me already." He ordered as he pulled his legs up and flipped around and onto his knees. "Make me come again so we can eat more wontons. Come on my back so we can use you for sauce too."

"Murphy, fuck. The things you say." Connor breathed as he stroked his cock once and then pushed inside his brother's welcoming warmth.

"Same goes Con." Murphy nearly gagged as one of Connor's hands reached down and took hold of his throat, squeezing firmly even as he pulled, forcing Murphy up onto his knees so his other hand could roam at will, pulling on Murphy's wonderfully sensitive nipples, scratching through his pubic hair, tugging on his cock and balls.

Reaching even further to rub around Murphy's hole where it was now stretched wide around Connor's own cock. Murphy writhed as Connor impaled him repeatedly. Fucking him hard and fast, pushing his buttons to bring him on as well.

"Con!" Murphy cried out as he felt his balls draw up again. His brother was there as always, surrounding him, helping him come, his hand a blur on Murphy's cock now, his other hand squeezing his throat as Murphy loved.

"Always Murph, always." Connor answered him as he felt Murphy's warmth splash over his hand. "Gotta pull out now." He warned.

"Hurry." Murphy panted as he pushed off Connor's cock with his hands on Connor's thighs. He let himself fall forward and lie on the bedding and looked over his shoulder to see the most beautiful sight in the world.

Connor orgasming, his face set, his eyes closed and his Adam's apple bobbing in pleasure as he jerked his cock. Murphy's mouth watered and he spoke without thinking. "When you come again tonight I want my mouth on your cock brother." His words were dark, sexual in the extreme.

And they were Connor's undoing, his eyes caught his twins and flared as his pupils dilated, the black taking over the blue as he threw back his head and growled his orgasm onto Murphy's willing back. His semen splattering up and down Murphy's spine as he continued to jerk himself through his orgasm.

"Fuck." He muttered as he fell forward and slightly to the side even as Murphy reached out and saved the remaining wontons from being squashed.

"Aye brother, that we did." Murphy said with a grin as he grabbed up another wonton and smeared it over Connor's hand, covering it in Murphy's come again and offering it to a still-recovering Connor.

He watched with pleasure as Connor took it all in and chewed appreciatively before he reached for two wontons himself and swirled them through his semen covering Murphy's back. Then he popped one in his mouth and offered the other one to Murphy.

Murphy bit down on half of it and chewed, swallowed and nipped the other half from Connor's hand.

They finished off the rest of the wontons and cleaned each other up, with long gliding licks over each other's skin which necessitated another fuck, this time Connor riding Murphy as he jerked him off.

When they've showered together and are settling back on the mattress with beer and the rest of their food, Murphy speaks.

"Feeling better Con?" He knows the answer is yes, but needs to check anyway.

"Aye Murph. You always know what ails me and how to fix it. Still though," Connor pauses as he eats some more shrimp chow mein, "I'd better if I could order more wontons."

Murphy narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Oh yeah? Wanton for wontons are you brother?" He questions Connor sarcastically.

"Only if they're served with Murphy-sauce." Connor answers with a shit-eating grin at his lover and brother.

Mollified, Murphy picks up his beer and drinks.

* * *

_A/N - For the purposes of this story, the wontons Murphy ordered were vegetable ones._


End file.
